


Rain and Flowers

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt and Blaine - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, New York City, Rain, References to other episodes, Roses, married!klaine, post season 6 finale, reference to Loser Like Me, references to 6x01, references to 6x08, small angst, teeth-rotting fluff, there's even some references to other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and living happily in NYC. But what goes around Blaine’s mind when he and Kurt agree to have a date on the same restaurant where everything once went down?Warnings: Teeth-rotting fluff and some slight angst (covered by, again, more fluff)





	Rain and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Klaine (Glee in general) so any feedback would be amazing!

As a child, Blaine loved the rain. Getting to play on muds with Cooper until his mother saw him and made him go inside. As a teenager, he fantasized about getting to kiss on the rain, being the romantic that he was. As an adult, he got to spend hours having hot, languid, slow sex with Kurt hearing the water pour outside.

That happened a lot actually.

Until Kurt broke up with him, on a rainy day.

Blaine has mostly gotten over the whole break up, except for the occasional nightmare where all he can hear are voices. His own voice asking Kurt if he even wants to marry Blaine and then Kurt’s voice saying that maybe he doesn’t. Waking up after one of those nightmares when he was single was horrible. Now, married and happy, those nightmares weren’t only rarer, but easily soothed too. By Kurt himself, who somehow knew what was going on and was always awake to comfort Blaine.

Rainy days came back to be one of the things Blaine loved.

Tonight though he is a little nervous. He has a date with Kurt, at the same restaurant where they broke up for the second time. And it’s raining as if there’s no tomorrow. Coincidences are only funny until some point.

Blaine knows he doesn’t have to be nervous. He and Kurt are working incredible well together into their marriage and he’s happier than even before. Kurt confessed he feels the same just a few days ago, while cozily cuddling in bed one night, a soft smile playing on his lips and his cheek pressed into Blaine’s chest, arms and legs intertwined as they simply relaxed into each other’s presence.

But arriving late would trigger too many unpleasant memories of that fateful night, so Blaine can’t help but worry. Even if, logically, there’s no reason.

Emotionally, it’s not so easy to relax. People say, ‘don’t let your emotions control you’, but truthfully? Blaine’s terrified.

His last class ends an hour and a half before the time he agreed with Kurt and it’s one of his theory classes – which doesn’t require a bath afterwards. He’ll have around one hour and a half to complete a ride that usually takes 30 minutes tops. Everything will be alright.

Until, of course, it doesn’t.

He tries to stay calm as his teacher keeps going on and on about something really isn’t paying attention at this point, well 15 minutes after the ending time of her class. Most of the class is either sleeping or on their phones and the only ones really looking up and paying attention – or pretending to – are Blaine and some girl that doesn’t seem to care about anything other than what comes out of the teacher’s lips, taking notes of every breath she takes. Blaine doesn’t want to be rude so he keeps his mouth shut, even after another 5 minutes go before she finally looks at her wristwatch and exclaims that the class is free to go and that someone should have told her about the time.

Blaine walks the path to the subway in record time, even on the raining, but still gets 4 minutes from his time.

Next, there’s a line to enter the subway and another to get into a car, all of that taking another 20 minutes of his spare time.

The universe is simply playing with him when the train he’s in stops between two stations, the lights flickering as everyone held on to something to avoid being thrown forward because of the sudden halt. Twenty minutes go by before the train starts moving again and it takes another 15 to get to Blaine’s stop.

When he leaves the subway, howling a cab would be useless at this point, when not one single car is moving on the streets. Blaine has twelve minutes to walk a something that would usually take 5, on the rain, at rush hour in New York City.

He can do it.

Blaine is walking, almost jogging really, through seas of people and ponds and umbrellas, which his own umbrella, trying really hard to not bump into someone when he sees a small store. A small flower store.

He knows he’ll probably be late. But he can’t really help it going inside and greeting the animated old man that seems very happy to see him. He asks for a bouquet of roses, yellow and red ones.

The bouquet is so very similar to the one Kurt gave him years ago that he couldn’t help but lean down and take a sniff, the sweet scent filling his senses. Blaine closes his eyes and smiles before looking at the man.

“How much for these, sir?” Blaine asks, already reaching his wallet.

“Do you know what those mean?” the man asks instead.

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you know what those roses mean, their colors?” the man asks again, more clarified this time.

“Love and friendship,” Blaine doesn’t even hesitate, knowing the answer in his heart.

The man smiles broadly. “Then you don’t have to pay.”

“Sir, I insist-“

“Anyone who stops by to get that kind of bouquet on a day like this for someone they love won’t pay for it in my store. Now go meet your date.”

Blaine only gapes for a second before matching the man’s smile, saying his thanks to the man. If he runs the rest of the way to meet Kurt, it’s no one’s business.

Finally, finally, Blaine can see the restaurant. He quickly runs up the small flight of stairs and enters the cozy place. He reaches into his pocket and gets his pocket watch out and looks at the time. 18:59.

He made it.

“Good evening. Can I help you, sir?” the host asks him, a small smile on his face, standing behind a wooden podium.

Blaine can’t help but grin. “Good evening. I have reservations for Anderson-Hummel for 7 p.m.”

He sincerely hopes the thrill of pronouncing the hyphened last name will never fade.

The host looks down at the book at the podium and searches pleased before saying, “Right here.” Then he turns to Blaine, “Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you’re the first to arrive. Would you like to wait here or at the bar or at the table?”

Kurt isn’t here yet. Blaine is the first one to arrive. Kurt isn’t here yet.

There’s a first time for everything.

“At the table, if that’s okay.”

The host simply closes the book – mostly for effect since it’s not really practical – and says, “Follow me, please.”

Thankfully, Blaine is seated at a different table than last time’s, his umbrella hanging on the railing beside him, but still far from any possible passages. He hides the flowers away before Kurt gets there, wanting it to be a surprise.

Blaine is fidgeting with his ring when Kurt arrives.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kurt says and touches Blaine’s arm, propping his umbrella beside Blaine’s.

Blaine rises from the table, “It’s okay,” he smiles. He turns the bouquet is in his right hand behind his back.

Kurt looks so handsome right now with his well-fitting clothes and coiffed hair and all Blaine wants to do is lean forward and kiss him. Which he doesn’t have to, because Kurt is faster and touches their lips softly, both boys fluttering their eyes closed as the warmth and love sips into their chests from just a kiss.

“I had to get something and you’re never going to believe,” Kurt told him, taking Blaine’s free hand with his right hand.

“Really? Because something happened when I was getting something today too,” Blaine chuckled.

“Pray tell,” Kurt smiles, running his thumb over his husband’s wedding ring.

It is so comfortable there that there is no rush to sit down just yet. There’s no one else in this part of the restaurant, so that’s a plus.

“You first,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s cheek briefly.

“I was on my way here when I saw this little shop. I entered and asked for the thing I wanted. The man smiled mischievously and, I still can’t understand why,” Kurt furrows his eyebrows, “And didn’t charge me. Said he could see true love around me and my partner,” Kurt squeezed his hand before Blaine returned the action. “Do you have any idea of why he made such a thing?”

Blaine looks sly. Could they really have done that?

“I might have an idea, but first you need to show me what you got.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly before looking into Blaine’s eyes. “Oh,” Kurt looks down, shy all of a sudden. “It’s something that I think sums our relationship almost perfectly.”

And then Kurt brings his right hand from behind his back. And there it is. a bouquet of red and yellow roses, with the same wrapping as the one behind Blaine’s back.

“Kurt,” Blaine sighs and can feel his face going all doe--eyed. Kurt offers the bouquet to him and Blaine takes it with shaky fingers

“Will you tell me your theory now?”

Instead of talking, Blaine smiles and pulls his arm from behind him and shows Kurt the same bouquet Kurt just gave him.

Kurt gasps.

“I think we had the same idea,” Blaine says, “The man asked me if I knew what they meant and didn’t charge either.” He leans in a bit and stage-whispers, “I also think he knows we’re together.”

When Blaine offers the bouquet to his husband, Kurt wraps his trembling free fingers carefully around the base, his eyes wide.

Their eyes meet again and then Blaine has to brace himself when Kurt’s full weight come tumbling on top of him in a tight embrace. Blaine can’t help but hold Kurt just as strongly.

“We’re perfect for each other,” Kurt mumbles into his neck, his hot breath sending its warmth to Blaine’s heart.

The shorter answers, “Well, we are soulmates.”

They share a laugh, still tangled around each other. Blaine’s strong arms around Kurt are a soothing pressure on his sides and back. Kurt’s face pressed against Blaine’s neck is one of the best feelings he’s even felt (Kurt knows why Blaine likes doing that to him).

Blaine pulls back to look at his husband, curiosity evident on his face.

“You said they sum our relationship up almost perfectly,” Blaine tilts his head to the side, remind Kurt of a curious puppy. “Why almost?”

Kurt pulls back a little and places his fingers on Blaine’s neck, his thumb stroking his jaw gently, his other arm holding the bouquet around the younger boy’s neck.

“Because we also have passion, acceptance, trust and support.” Every characteristic is pronounced slowly, pinpointing each without making one more or less important than the others.

Kurt has to rise his hand a bit so his palm rests on Blaine’s cheek and his thumb can wipe astray tears away.

“Those better be happy tears,” he chuckles wetly. His thumb brushing over Blaine’s smooth skin again as a new set falls his beautiful golden eyes shine and blink.

“They are,” Blaine says, his voice almost non-existent, only a tone above a whisper

They trade knowing smiles. Blaine reluctantly steps back and unwind his arms from around the taller boy. Kurt pulls the chair out for his husband and squeezes his broad shoulders twice before moving to sit across from him. They place the bouquets carefully aside, one leaning against the other to stay upright and not crush the flowers. One keeps the other right, providing the same kind of help to the other. It reminds Blaine of them, as-

“Just another characteristic to look like us,” it’s as if Kurt finishes his thought.

They reach out at the same time to grab the other’s hand and rest them intertwined on top of the table.

They are reading the menu, Kurt’s thumb turning the wedding ring on the shorter boy’s finger as Blaine squeezes his hand every few minutes, and Blaine finds something totally awesome. “Look, there’s Fettuccini Alfredo!” he says brightly.

When Kurt doesn’t answer, Blaine looks up to find his husband smiling adoringly at him.

“I love you,” Kurt says.

Blaine doesn’t even notice his own lips stretching into a smile.

“I love you too.”

Rainy days in New York might not be so bad after all.

(Any other time they bought flowers, it was at that store, the one owned by old Steven, who always exchanged flowers just like those to his husband, James).

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys get the references?
> 
> Feedback is deeply appreaciated! Thank you for reading :3
> 
> Reblogable Version


End file.
